Seven Years
by IBurn
Summary: Whiterose, one-shot. The heiress was always lonely - and she yearned for love. One day, her wish was granted when she met this sweet little girl who was obsessed with weapons in a shop. Will they live a happily ever after? Will Weiss' father agree on their relationship? Modern AU with Faunus, please review.


**Here ya go, Whiterose.**

 **Normal life AU.**

 **Pa-treon: 'The Tanker', FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

Schnee Financial Group, also known as the richest and most powerful company in the world.

When you were the heiress of a company that big, you would no longer be treated as a person by the people around you – be it your family, friends or even the public.

You would be treated like a commodity. People would be using you; sometimes even your own father. You would become an object, an indirect path used to expand the company in order to gain more profit.

For most rich people, marriage was just a process to ensure the survivability of both parties. There would be no feelings involved – it was all just business. People would marry into another family of the same status to preserve fame or to gain more money, to promote their own companies to the world by expanding their influence.

And Weiss absolutely despised that.

Her grandfather had started the company – and it had turned big over the years. When her father Walter took over the company, it had expanded even more; basically eighty percent of all the shops and industries in the world was under Schnee Financial Group.

If Walter wanted, he could easily buy an entire island and had a castle with elevator built on it.

Weiss could basically get anything she wanted – or even anyone, for that no one would dare to defy the Schnees.

Everyone knew their names; Walter Schnee the CEO of the Schnee Financial Group, Winter Schnee the eldest daughter that worked with the military instead of the company itself and lastly Weiss Schnee the heiress.

In all the fancy balls or rich people parties that she had ever attended, nobody didn't recognize her. Everyone would come to her and flatter her by telling the heiress how beautiful she was; some boys even went as far as hinting their wish to be romantically involved with her.

Of course, Weiss had harshly rejected them.

The reason was simple.

She could never force herself to like boys.

She liked girls.

She was aware of her own sexuality ever since she was nine.

No matter how hard she tried to, she just couldn't see a boy the way she saw a girl.

Her father was aware of that and to Weiss' surprise he didn't seem to mind; as long as Weiss' marriage brought profit he wouldn't oppose. Winter knew too and had given her encouragement on this, saying that she shouldn't let anything be in her way.

But up until now, she hadn't met the girl that she liked yet. She was home-schooled and had spent most of her time alone.

Social functions were pretty frequent in her schedule; it was her duty as the heiress of Schnee Financial Group to build relationships with the other business partners so she would have to attend parties pretty often.

And although most daughters of the powerful and rich were absolutely hot, Weiss just couldn't like them in a romantic way. They would laugh and chat with the heiress in the parties and to be honest, Weiss enjoyed it.

However she knew that it was all an act.

Because she was just an object.

At first she tried to ignore her own feelings and instead focused on her duty as an heiress. But no human was perfect – as time went on, Weiss found herself longing more and more for attention and love.

Winter was out with the military most of the time and her father was busy too.

Eighteen years of loneliness had shaped Weiss Schnee into a cold woman who locked up her own heart within a castle of ice.

She would turn down all the suitors that her father had arranged for her to meet.

#

After Weiss' birthday, she was officially old enough to inherit the company. She was ready to do it; it was what she had been trained to do her whole life.

But her father had made a decision regarding this.

Weiss had to marry to a person of the same social status – or at least had big influence in order for the man to step down and let her take his position.

Of course the heiress was unhappy with this, but she could do nothing against her father's order.

Presently she was inside a shop that was owned by her father's company, surveying everything around it. Her father was unhappy with the performance of this particular shop, so Weiss had decided to come here on her own to locate the possible problems.

It was a shop that sold model guns. They were specially made to shoot BB bullets only, but were powerful enough to cause permanent damage if aimed at one's eye.

"Excuse me!"

That cute, bubbly voice had caught Weiss' attention.

Apparently she was the only customer in the shop (which explained why the performance was so bad), but a newcomer had entered.

And the male worker who was busy cleaning the floor had ignored the girl who just called for him.

The newcomer was a girl with short black hair dyed red at the tips. She wore a black tank top with a white and red colored short along with a pair of black and red colored boots.

 _Who wears boots along with short?!_

Weiss sighed and had decided to give the male worker a good scolding.

Perhaps his attitude was the reason this shop didn't hit the sales target.

"Excuse you." She half-shouted at the male worker.

He groaned and threw the broom to a side in anger; he already prepared a thousand insults in his brain, but froze the moment Weiss walked to him with a scowl on her face.

"Yes ma'am!" He quickly straightened his back and greeted Weiss.

So he either knew that Weiss was her boss or that he simply knew her as the richest person in the world.

"I need to see the manager of this shop." Her tone was flat.

The girl had tilted her head while looking at their interaction, obviously had no clue what was going on.

"He's not here today ma'am, it's just me today. But why do you need to see him? I can escort you around if you want." The man replied.

 _Oh. He doesn't know who his real boss is._

"Then I'll just tell you." She motioned her hand towards the girl in black, "It's very rude to ignore a customer. That ignorant attitude of yours is exactly the reason the sales of your shop is so bad."

"Huh? Wait, you're…"

"Your boss you imbecile. Now apologize to her and _do your job properly._ "

"Y…yes ma'am!"

The man went to apologize to Ruby but she just smiled and told him that it was fine. She just wanted to know if there was any position available in this shop because she was looking for a part-time job.

"Unfortunately there isn't, Miss." The man scratched his head, "You see, business's really bad lately and we can't afford to hire more workers."

"Oh…" The girl didn't hide her disappointment, but she quickly smiled and tried to cover it, "It's fine! Thanks mister!"

"Anytime young lady." He smiled.

The girl grinned at him and had proceeded to walk to Weiss who was still busy looking at how the man arranged the guns.

"Hey."

Weiss heard the girl so she turned around to answer her.

"Yes?"

"I uh…" The girl squirmed, obviously nervous at talking to Weiss, "I just…want to say thank you for helping me out."

The heiress blinked, surprised at how cute the girl was when she was all nervous and flustered.

"You're very welcome." She managed to squeeze out a sentence.

"I…I'm Ruby, nice to meet you. What's your name?" She held out her left hand.

The heiress blinked again, unable to process the situation.

Did this…Ruby girl just asked for her name?

Weiss Schnee's name?!

"You…you don't know me?" Her blue orbs widened at the girl.

"We just met, how am I supposed to know your name?" Although it was kind of rude but Weiss had a feeling that the girl wasn't doing in on purpose. She couldn't hear even a single trace of lie in her sentence; she truly meant what she just said.

So she really didn't know who Weiss was – that was why she felt weird about Weiss' question. To her, Weiss was just a normal person and of course it'd be strange if she knew the name of a person she just met.

"I'm Weiss." She said, intentionally not telling Ruby her last name. She then saw the awkward look on the girl's face and realized that her hand was still there, waiting for Weiss to shake.

"Ah, I'm sorry." The heiress took her hand and shook it.

She felt a little joy as Ruby was left-handed – just like how she was.

"It's fine. And judging from your conversation with him…" Ruby eyed the man who was now busy cleaning the guns, "You're his boss?"

"Yes." Her answer was instant.

"Then, do you like guns too?"

"Huh?"

"Guns! Isn't that why you open a model gun shop?" Ruby said in a cheerful tone, "I've never seen a girl who likes guns! Everyone told me that guns were supposed to be a 'boy thing'…"

Weiss frowned. There was no rule that said guns were meant to be a boy's thing; gender had totally _nothing_ to do with this kind of stuff. A boy could like dolls, just like how a girl could like guns.

"I don't like guns that much." She answered, "I'm rather fond of rapier."

"I see!" Ruby replied happily, "I love weapons! Like, any kinds of weapons. But my favorite ones are guns and scythe! Oh, rapier's cool too, I just prefer…uh…I mean…." Her voice became slower as she was trying hard to find a suitable sentence to not offend the heiress.

"I understand, Ruby." Weiss chuckled, "Everyone has their own favorite things. You don't have to worry about offending me."

"Thank you Weiss…" She whispered.

The atmosphere suddenly became awkward.

"Uh…" Weiss looked at the girl, "Well, I have to continue my survey. Would you like to keep me accompanied…if you're free?"

Ruby's expression instantly brightened up as she yelled 'yes!' and threw up both her hands in the air.

Weiss' lips curved upwards as she looked at this ball of pure innocence and cuteness.

 _Wait, did I just-_

 _-Fall for her?_

She shook her head to clear her mind; she couldn't possibly have feelings for a girl she _just met._

"Yang will pick me up in about an hour or so when her boxing class finished, so I'm pretty much by myself for the time being…" She continued her happy ramble, "So I'm really glad to uh…accompany you!"

"Yang?"

"Oh, she's my elder sister." Ruby grinned, "She doesn't share my interest in weapons…sadly…but she's the best big sister ever!"

"I understand." Weiss smiled back, "I have an older sister who doesn't like doing business either. But she's a really good elder sibling."

The two continued their chat with Weiss occasionally taking note of things that she thought was the reason of the shop's bad sale.

At about an hour later a blonde woman had entered the shop.

She looked around as if she was finding for something – or someone.

"Yang!" Ruby perked up and waved at the woman.

"Ah geez, you really ran off by yourself here." Yang complained but she was still smiling, "I told you to wait for me in the cafe next door!"

"But…weapons…" Ruby looked down the floor guiltily.

"Nah don't worry, as long as you're fine, it's no big deal!" Yang ruffled her hair.

"Yang stop!"

"No can do! This is your punishment for being so…"

"Yang no-"

" _Gunning._ " She made a gun gesture with her thumb and index finger while Ruby just face-palmed, "Get it? Cunning? Ah?"

"You and your stupid pun…"

"You just don't appreciate my humor! And I see a Schnee beside you." Yang tilted her head and smirked at the heiress.

"What Schnee? This is Weiss!" She shouted.

Then she paused for a moment.

"Schnee…Weiss…Schnee… _wait what?!_ " She cried, "You're the heiress?!"

"Yes Ruby." She smiled, "You don't recognize my face but you recognize my name?"

"I thought it's just another Weiss…like a person with the same name as the heiress..."

"You dolt."

The three chatted a little bit before Weiss had to go. Ruby had taken this chance to exchange mail address with the heiress and told her that she wished to talk to her more.

That night, Weiss went back to her mansion with bursting excitement.

For the first time in forever, she had totally forgotten about her position and duty as an heiress.

She had enjoyed her time talking to a girl she just met – and she had chatted with the girl as just another normal girl, not Weiss Schnee.

Just Weiss.

On top of that after knowing she was the heiress of a large company, she still treated her the same; no words of flatter, no hints of wanting the heiress' money. Her heart melted just by hearing the girl's cheerful voice talking non-stop about her love for weapons.

 _I think I like her…_

#

Seven months had passed since their first encounter. Weiss and Ruby basically texted each other on a daily basis and occasionally when Weiss was free she would hang out with the girl, particularly during the time where she had to wait for Yang to finish her boxing class.

She had confessed to Ruby one day and the girl had reciprocated her feelings. They were officially a couple now but Weiss had made sure to keep a low profile so that it wouldn't affect her father's company.

However she had told Ruby that she would break the news to her father and ask for his blessings. Ruby knew about Weiss' father's condition in order to let Weiss become the CEO of Schnee Financial Group – so they had agreed to marry each other.

"No." Came her father's answer when the two confronted him.

"But father, you said you were okay with me being together with a girl?" Weiss said, trying to not offend the man.

"Yes I did. Unfortunately Miss Rose isn't from the same social status as us." Walter said coldly.

"But if she's married into the Schnee family, then she would be!"

"That doesn't do us any good. Listen Weiss, your marriage has to bring profit to the family. As you had told me Miss Rose's family owned a small business repairing cars and that wouldn't do us any good."

"But-"

"Weiss." Ruby had stopped the girl from continuing to defend her.

"Ruby?" Weiss started to worry if Ruby wanted to initiate a breakup; but the hand that was holding her own now was unwilling to let go. Ruby gave her a smile before inhaling deeply, preparing to talk to Weiss' father.

"Mister Schnee." She said, her voice full of determination, "If our marriage will bring profit to your company, then will we get your blessing?"

"Yes." The man answered instantly.

"Ruby?"

"Very well. We're done." Ruby stood up, her hand still holding Weiss', "It was good talking to you. Please excuse us."

With that, Ruby had practically dragged Weiss into the corridor. They didn't say a word until they had reached the front yard of the Schnee mansion.

"Weiss." Ruby stopped, putting both her hands on Weiss' shoulders, "Wait for me."

"Ruby?" She gulped, "It…it's fine to not inherit the company Ruby! As long as we're together…"

"No." Ruby shook her head, "I know how much the company meant to you. I don't want you to give up on that because of me."

"But I love you!" The heiress cried, "Or we could get married without telling him…that way he can't do anything…"

"It's no use to defy him Weiss." Ruby smiled, "Although he is cold towards you, I'm pretty certain that he loves you. He just wants you to have a secured future Weiss."

"Those money worth nothing compared to you Ruby!" The heiress sobbed.

Ruby leaned in and kissed the heiress on the lips. It was passionate and deep – but she had stopped before tongues were involved.

"Wait for me Weiss. I promise I will be back. I love you."

"Ruby…"

"I will definitely prove to your father that I'm the best person for you to be married to. I love you Weiss Schnee."

"…I love you too Ruby Rose."

#

It was the toughest night in her whole life.

Weiss could do nothing but rolled around her bed, weeping in silence as she recalled Ruby's lonely figure when she left the mansion.

She didn't know what plan Ruby had but according to her…tone and style of talking, it seemed like she would be gone for a long long time.

Without contacting Weiss.

And Weiss had waited patiently for her.

One month…two months…a year…

Her father would arrange suitors for her again and she would refuse every time. But if she was forced to attend the meeting, she would scowl and say harsh things to those men until they back off.

And it had been seven years.

Seven years of loneliness and waiting. Weiss was twenty-five now. Ruby had _never_ contacted her and sometimes she wondered if Ruby had forgotten about her.

But the last thing she said before she disappeared had made Weiss' held her hope.

Ruby told her that she loved her before she left – and Weiss trusted that deeply. She believed that Ruby would definitely come back for her.

In those seven years, she spent all of her time on her work. She had blocked any social media and entertainment out of her life; when she wasn't sleeping, she'd be working.

Her father was still stubborn about the condition that he mentioned to her seven years ago, so presently she wasn't the CEO of the company. She just assisted him with his work.

Winter visited her occasionally and she had told her about Ruby. The elder woman would hug her and comfort her, let her sister cry in her chest with all her might to let out the frustration and pain of missing her lover.

#

Her phone rang after she had finished her lunch – which consisted of only an apple. She saw the contact 'father' and she was hesitant to answer it.

It must be another suitor.

No matter how many times she had told the man about waiting for Ruby, he would never listen.

But she answered anyway.

"Yes father?"

"Belladonna Grand Hotel, two hours from now, dinner with another suitor."

"Father, I've told you-"

"I know. And you will come. I don't want you to refuse them without even meeting them. Dress nicely."

The man had hung up the phone without even waiting for Weiss' answer.

Sighing, she went to her bedroom.

It wasn't like she had a choice, right?

She would just put on a scowling face all the time until the suitor backed off – just like how she always did.

Two hours was pretty long. When she had finally arrived at the hotel, she was greeted by a black-haired woman with amber eyes.

"Miss Schnee?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"Greetings, my name is Blake Belladonna. I'm here to escort you to our VIP deck."

"Thank you." She answered as she followed the woman into the hotel.

She had worn a blue colored skirt with a jewel of the same color on her neck. She chose this attire because she would look more stern and 'ice queen-like', which was a good image for her to turn down the suitor.

When she entered the VIP deck, she had to hold on to Blake to not fall down.

Because the person sitting there waiting for her was none other than Ruby Rose.

And she was no longer that innocent little girl who was obsessed with weapons and cookies. Her hair had grown longer, reaching her waist now; she had grown taller and bustier, her expression more mature compared to seven years ago.

Ruby had spotted her at the entrance of the VIP deck.

"Hey Weiss." She looked at the heiress and smiled; it was no longer that goofy grin of the sixteen year old Ruby Rose. Instead, it was mature and sort of seducing.

"Ruby?" She gulped.

She was scared.

She was afraid that it was all just a dream and when she woke up, Ruby would be gone and she would be left alone.

Again.

"Hey, it's me. You're not dreaming." She smiled casually, motioning her hand to the chair at the opposite side, "Sit down."

Blake had helped Weiss to settle down on the padded seat before leaving.

Ruby had thanked the black-haired woman before the latter left and she smirked back playfully before closing the door.

"Well, she's my friend." Ruby shrugged when she sensed Weiss' questioning eyes.

"Ruby…" Weiss didn't know how to react; to break down and cry and scold the girl for leaving her or hug her tightly and never let go of her again.

"It's been a while."

"Wha- you dolt! It's been seven years! I've been waiting for seven years Ruby!" She snapped.

"I know. So am I." Ruby smiled, "And I'm back."

"Why didn't you contact me?!"

"I want to focus. I'm using the despair and loneliness of not seeing you as my fuel to work harder. I'm sorry Weiss."

"You…colossal idiot!"

Ruby held her hand and smiled.

"I've contacted your father. I own the biggest weapon-producing company in the world now Weiss and he has approved of my will to marry you."

"W…what?" She looked at Ruby unbelievably.

"Well, I've always loved weapons." She shrugged, "And weapon as in real weapons. The ones that can actually kill people."

"…I don't even know what to say now."

"It's all for you Weiss." The girl smirked playfully while staring right into Weiss' eyes with her own silver ones, "I can't be together with you seven years ago because I was too weak. Now I've become powerful and I'm able to take you away by force."

"Ruby…" Tears were formed in her eyes as she looked at the matured Ruby who had come to take her.

"Weiss." Ruby stood up and took out a white rose shaped ring from her pocket, walked to a wider space beside the heiress and knelt down, "Will you marry me?"

" _Yes!_ " She tackled her lover and both fell onto the ground with Weiss on top, "Yes!"

"I love you Weiss Sch…Weiss Rose."

"I love you too Ruby Rose."

Seven years, and the day had finally arrived.

 **#**

 **Why seven years? Why not six or eight?**

 **I don't know either, I just randomly write whatever number that came to my mind. lol.**

 **And the Ruby seven years later was kind of alike with Henceforward Ruby. It's an AU by Kuma if you don't know about it.**

 **Thank you for reading my story! Please review.**


End file.
